Jez and Blake
by EdithAndJez
Summary: Just a random fun fanfiction where I put myself in the Soul Eater world. I noticed other people doing it and decided to give it a try. Picture has no relation. Please read, critism wanted to improve story. Not sure how many chapters to come or if I'll finish anytime this malenium but here it is.
1. Chapter 1 Cold Night Air

Chapter 1- Cold Night Air

I walk through the streets of Death City. I'm cold, hungry, and alone. It's around midnight but I prefer to be out at night, it's darker and creepier. Day makes it too easy to know what's there in the shadows. My blond hair is in a ponytail except for two bangs hanging on either side of my face. My iPod is playing 'Make Me Wanna Die' by The Pretty Reckless through my skull candy headphones and I'm wearing the clothes I always wear which do absolutely nothing to make me warm. I'm wearing a white tank top under a baggy gray shirt that goes up to my mid-shoulders with my iPod in the breast pocket. I'm also wearing deep blue jean shorts with my black Converse high tops laced up to just below my knees coming so close to the shorts they almost form one continuous bottom with only half my thigh to separate them. They don't make me warm, but I don't mind being cold, being safe and taken care of makes me feel weak. I lean down to tighten my shoes, to keep what is hidden in there from falling out, and a shadow darts behind me, gone in a flash. "Maybe it was the clown with the tear away face, here in a clash and go without a trace." I say out loud, jokingly, reminding me of one of my favorite songs. The shadow turns around for a fraction of a second then keeps running. I swear I saw it smile at me.

A cold shiver runs up my back and I get the feeling that I'm being watched by something more than a random shadow. I turn and see that there is a dark alleyway behind me filling the space between two four-story apartment buildings. 'This would be a good place to keep an eye on the city.' I tell myself as I step on a trash can in order to climb up the fire escape. Half way up the building the escape stops to leads to a ledge in front of a window with the shade pulled back, I'm smart enough to know not to follow it and I'm not about to turn back, so I continue climbing using the few ledges to pull myself up. I complete the task with ease and am soon standing on the roof with the wind blowing through my hair. I love the cool, night breeze against my face and the feeling of being the only one up. But something makes me jerk my head to the right.

I hear the shadowy figure whir by me again, running just in front of me. This sparks my ever burning curiosity so I decide to follow him. I run from roof top to roof top with incredible speed, jumping ten feet in the air over the dark, endless trenches between each roof. I am catching up to the dark figure, he's only a few roof tops away now.

Just...a...few...more... I fall, into one of the deep, dark trenches. I scream into the open, not caring who hears me. I know I'll die any second, but then, a hand slips into mine, grabbing my wrist, I instantly stop falling and grab his wrist, too, my legs dangling freely beneath me and my hair blowing around. I look up and see a boy, about fifteen, like me, with messy blond hair, like me, and blue eyes, like me. His hair is covering half his eyes, but I think he's looking down at me. He pulls me up, he's incredibly strong, and takes off running again. I call after him, asking his name, but he's already gone. Though I hear him laugh and shout, "I am the clown with the tear away face, here in a clash and go without a trace, and I'll be back." I smile and take off after him, I believe I have just found a new partner.

xxxMEANWHILE A FEW ROOFTOPS AWAYxxx

'Who was that?' I ask myself as I sneak into a closed shop to grab a loaf of bread, my short, sandy blond hair covering half my eyes. 'She looked strong and dark, my two favorite things. What was she doing out at night?'

"Why do you care what I was doing?" A voice comes from above me, on the roof of the shop, and I swear it belongs to her. I shake my head to clear my thoughts, thinking I was only imagining it. I walk over to a crate to sit on and continue eating the stolen bread in silence until the voice comes again, reading my mind, "You're not imagining me so just answer." I turn and face her. She is hanging from a ceiling pipe, her left headphone hanging down. She's looking at her nails, not really caring.

'Oh, so I didn't imagine it. Wait! How is she reading my thoughts?!'

"I have a gift. Nothing you should know much about." She looks up from her hand, "Unless you want to know me."

I'm careful not to think about how much I want to know her. She grips the pipe and expertly does a back flip to the ground. 'That was awesome.' I think and then realize I might as well have said it out loud. 'Crap.'

"Thanks." She says, reading my thoughts yet agian. "I'm Edith, but the people who haven't run screaming from me call me Jez. Who are you and what the heck are you doing out right now?"

"Well, why are you out," I say, regaining the ability to speak, then I add, "and following me."

"Hey, you're the one who ran past me, I just wanted to find out who you were." She says, taking a step towards me. She sits, then lays, on the ground, her hands behind her head and right heel on her upright left knee. Still watching my every move.

"True." I say, taking another mouthful of bread. I stand up and walk over to her, extending my hand. "I'm Blake." She smiles and takes my hand, using it to pull herself up and sit crossed legged on the crate I was sitting on. "So, what are you doing in Death City at night?"

"I live here thank you very much," she answers, crossing her arms and then smiling. "You know that giant creepy building in the middle of the city?"

"'Course."

"I'm trying to go to school there, can't find a...um...partner that's required. I figure if I go there I won't have to spend my nights on the street, even though I'm starting to love that."

"Why don't you just go home?"

"The streets are my home." She looks down and then comes up with an excuse to leave. "I should go back to running on all the roofs and searching for that...partner I need." She turns to leave and I quickly go after her, she's already hanging on the pipe after I get to her.

"What if I told you I could fix your little problem."

"Hmm?" She says, upside down and so close I can here the music coming through the one headphone being used.

"You're a meister, right? A weapon is the partner you need." She nods, still upside down. "Well, I need a meister. I'm a scythe, double blade." She just stares so I decide now's the time to transform. I jump into the air in a blast of white light and transform into my weapon form. I am a scythe with a long pole leading up to a deep blue and purple double blade, it seems as if someone took two scythes and stuck the poles together, forming an amazing battle tool.

"Wow." She whispers as she catches me and swings me around. "You're amazing."

"Thanks," I say, turning back into my human form. "So will you be my meister?"

She hugs me, head against my chest and hair hanging down in front of my stomach, and I hug her back. "Of course I will." She lets go, still smiling, and hops down. "So where do you live?" She asks.

"Same place as you."

"Great, then let's go to Lord Death, I'm sure he'll love to here I won't be bothering him anymore." I follow her through the roof and out into the night. We run from roof top to roof top, just like what I was doing an hour ago, heading toward the school. As we run she shouts back, "By the way, thanks for saving me."

"No problem," I shout forward through the wind of running.

"Great now turn into your weapon form." I do as she says and she catches me with perfect timing, swinging me in circles. I finally found a meister, after a year of searching, and it feels right to be with her.

A/N: I've started this fanfic just because I wanted to put myself in the world of SE. I put Soul and Maka as the characters because they're the main characters of the series and I'm going to use basically all the DWMA people and the usual like Spirit and maybe Medusa. Sorry of I don't update soon I'm writing one shots and another story so don't bet that I'll update soon. Thanks for reading and checkout mother stories, please please please.


	2. Chapter 2 The First Day

Chapter 2- The First Day

"Hi! Hiya! Hel-" Lord Death suddenly stops his usual greeting once he realizes who is walking into the Death room.

"Ya, ya, it's me." Jez replies as the double-bladed scythe in her hand glows bright white and Blake appears next to her. Her hand, which was gripping a pole a few seconds ago, is now wound in his. She releases after a moment and says, "We're here to enroll, finally."

"Good to see you haven't given up on finding a weapon. And Blake," Lord Death slightly turns toward the blond-haired boy, "good to see you finally found a meister. I take it you two won't be bothering me anymore."

"No promises." The new team says in unison.

"No matter, you'll start tomorrow. Now you two go home and get some sleep, you've got a big day ahead of you.

"Not so fast," Jez says, knowing better than to just ignore the details. "Who's are teacher and how boring is he?"

"Based on what I know about you, you'll be in Professor Stein's class; he teaches an advanced course and I'm sure you'll be fully entertained by his...unusual...teaching style."

xx a half an hour later xx

"So what rooftop looks the like the most comfortable place to crash to you, and pick somewhere close." Jez asks as her two long bangs blow in the wind and her hands stay planted on her hips.

"I don't really care as long as we get there soon; I'm exhausted." The new weapon replied.

"Fine, let's go back to that bread place, we can get breakfast that way." The meister says back with a devious smile plastered onto her face and her lips slightly moving to sing along to the song playing through her headphones. Just as they were about to leap onto a roof in that direction, Jez freezes, "Wait."

"What?" Her look-a-like weapon says. His voice reeks of exhaustion and he sounds a little like a child whining about not getting to go home soon.

"Turn into a scythe. We could use some practice working as a team." She holds out her right hand expectantly.

"Whatever." An image of the scythe folding his arms flashes into his weapon form; she grips him with ease, places the end of the pole on the ground, and leans on the opposite side of the blade. After a moment of his partner standing and staring at the blade, he finally yells, "Let's go already!" With that, the duo takes off into the night and toward the little shop that will be their own little hotel for the night.

xx The Next Morning xx

The newly refreshed weapon yawns, stretches, and looks over to his sleeping meister. He glances at the dirt-covered clock on the far wall and sighs; they over slept. It was 6:55 and school starts at 7. He leans over and shakes his meister, causing her to slightly stir. "Get up we're going to be late."

She turns over and mumbles in her sleep, "Five more minutes, Blake."

'Five more minutes more minutes and we'll be late, lazy girl," he thinks, completely forgetting about her special little ability. She jolts awake, her face right next to his, and shouts, "Shut up!" Then she changes her tone, pretending like she never shouted, and calmly says, "Let's get moving."

The poor weapon rolls his eyes and stands up of of the hard floor they were sleeping on. He then flashes white and lands in his meisters hand, a routine they came up with. They had agreed that whenever the were traveling around the city he would be in his weapon form, for protection and looking awesome. Jez hops up onto the metal bar with her left hand, same as she did last night, as she grips Blake in her right hand and then hops up onto the roof.

"Wow, the city looks so different during the day." Jez says to her purple and black scythe.

His reflection appears in the blade and he replies, "You've never been out during the day?" He sounds slightly surprised.

"Nah, I only like the night." Her voice is smooth and casual. "Is that the academy over there?"

"Yah, let's get going already; we only have three minutes." His reflection disappears, telling her it's seriously time to go.

She grins and replies, "Good, we'll have time to look around."

xx 1 minute later xx

"I am the great god Black*Star and you will not pass without my permission!" Some idiot with sky blue hair was standing in their way, stopping them from entering.

"Maybe there's another entrance." Jez murdered to her partner who was still in her hand.

His reflection appears in his blade and he whispers back his answer. "Do you see one?" The scythe transforms, since they've reached the school, walks over to the idiot, pushes him out of the way, and smoothly walks into the door, his partner following. The blue haired kid doesn't bother to stop them, since he's so stunned, so they just keep walking on in. After a few moments of silence spent walking through the hall, they pass an interesting weapon and meister pair.

"Did you see those two, the two who just passed?" Jez whispers fiercely to her partner. He doesn't answer fast enough so she just continues talking. "That guy with the white hair was thinking about his partner."

"Ya, ya," Blake replies, looking at their schedule, not listening. His partner shakes his head and runs back down the hall, towards the strange pair. "Hey!" The weapon shouts after her and runs down the hall, too.

**A/N: Thanks for the overwhelming response! This is the most followed and favorites story so far. (can you tell I'm new-ish) Special thanks to vampiretietwo, NightmareOnElmStreetFan, and mcrmy264. All of you are awesome and I'll try to update more often, got another story going on at the same time and writers block is setting in. *cringing face* **


End file.
